The present application relates to virtual environments, and more specifically relates to a platform for generating a virtual environment for a user by extracting sparse data based at least in part on the user's context, predicting future events, and generating synthetic elements for display in the virtual environment.
Modern computing and display technologies have facilitated the development of systems for so called “virtual reality” or “augmented reality” experiences, wherein digitally reproduced images or portions thereof are presented to a user such that they can be perceived as real. A virtual reality (VR) scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information without transparency to other actual real-world visual input. An augmented reality (AR) scenario typically involves presentation of digital or virtual image information as an augmentation to visualization of the actual world around the user. For example, an AR scene can allow a user of AR technology to see one or more virtual objects super-imposed on or amidst real world objects (e.g., a real-world park-like setting featuring people, trees, buildings in the background, etc.).